


good morning

by stagecrime, wolfstarforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's cute shit, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, honestly who knows - Freeform, probably, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarforeverandever/pseuds/wolfstarforeverandever
Summary: “'Maybe we can start off every morning like this.'"A cliche wolfstar first kiss.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	good morning

A crash rang out through the corridor, and Sirius swore he was going to kill Peeves this time. Of  _ course _ he had to ruin their plan last minute. How were they supposed to ransack the staff room when Peeves was in there?

He ran down the corridor as quietly as he could, checking the map every few paces to make sure no one was coming.  _ Shit.  _ McGonagall was just around the corner, coming in his direction. Why did she have to be awake and on patrol at half past six in the morning. 

Sirius looked for somewhere to escape to and flung himself into the nearest broom cupboard, slamming the door shut, and immediately stumbled into another body in the dark. The body grunted and shoved him off, although there wasn’t much room for that and their legs were still tangled.

“What the fuck-” Sirius muttered under his breath. “Who are you?”

“Good morning to you too, Sirius.”

“ _ Remus? _ ”

Sirius could almost hear Remus nodding tiredly. “How did you end up in here too?”

“Long story. Flitwick.” 

“Minnie for me.”

It was becoming increasingly difficult for them to be further than an arms width apart as doing so meant balancing precariously on tiptoes, while trying not to fall back against the wall and the pile of assorted mops and buckets. Eventually, Sirius just gave up and leant his weight on Remus, muttering a brief apology. Remus just hummed and put an arm around his waist. 

Sirius could tell Remus could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Now he thought about it he could hear Remus’ too, quick and strong. He turned around slowly as he heard Minnie’s footsteps fade, putting him now face to face with Remus.

He could feel his breathing get faster, for some indiscernible reason, and his face became a little warmer. In the dim light he could have sworn he saw Remus turn a little pink. It must have been the heat. 

Remus bit his lip. Sirius leant forward a little, running his tongue along his bottom lip, and felt his heartbeat get even faster. He swallowed, tilting his head upwards slightly to meet Remus’ eyes, Remus looking right back at him, his eyes glowing in the half light. His eyebrow cocked in a question, and Sirius found himself nodding.

Suddenly, Remus was kissing him - gentle at first, but then more persistent. Once he had registered what was happening, Sirius kissed back. Soft lips against lips in the dimly lit space, and Sirius melted into it. This was everything he’d ever dreamed of, yet somehow so much better than his dreams.

Remus pulled back and smiled gently. “That was a better good morning.” 

“Maybe we can start off every morning like this.” Sirius hummed. 

Remus nodded and leant in to kiss him again, a stream of sunlight oozing through the tiny window.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@wolfstarforeverandever](https://wolfstarforeverandever.tumblr.com/), [@stagecrime](https://stagecrime.tumblr.com/), or our joint blog [@lupinblackevanspotter](https://lupinblackevanspotter.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
